


Run to you

by DNA_DreamsNeverAlone23



Series: Malec Special Short Stories [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Feels, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, One Shot, POV Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, injured magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNA_DreamsNeverAlone23/pseuds/DNA_DreamsNeverAlone23
Summary: Malec One-Shot. OOC-Clingy Magnus/Busy Alec!Alec is busy for his Shadowhunters job but poor Magnus is damn bored. So Magnus decided to open a portal……





	Run to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nciscsinycastleleveragelover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nciscsinycastleleveragelover).



Magnus was damn bored. 

‘What a quiet night. Why is my phone not ringing?’ He sighed and thought in his bottom heart. 

Alec was busy with his Shadowhunter job now. Magnus knew this fact after he tried to call Alec a few minutes ago. Actually Magnus wanted to plan some fun with Alec together, he thought happily that he and Alec can finally have a wonderful date without any dramatic troubles happened. However, after Magnus called Alec, Magnus just realized that Alec was very busy for the hunting demons job with his siblings. 

‘If Alec is really no time for me, then I should learn to find something to do and try my best not to disturb him, right?’ Magnus sighed again. He was thinking that what else he can do now, to wait that busy Alec did his Shadowhunter job. 

“Urgh… Torture…… I really need some distraction.” Magnus rolling in the bed with a frustrated heart. He hated himself being such childish and helpless. How come he became like this? His heart seemed can’t think the other things right now, other than his boyfriend, Alec. 

Magnus hoped nothing but cling to Alec. He wished that he can see his Alexander right away. 

With a heavy sigh, Magnus sat up from the bed and finally made up his decision.  
“A little locator spell won’t have any harm, right?” Magnus talked to himself. “I miss him so much.”

“Of course! It’s never a bad thing. I just want to know his exact location.” Magnus answered to himself with a weird tone. 

Then, one moment later, Magnus frowned and said something again with a defeated tone.  
“No… Alec might be angry and unhappy if he found out that I’m using locator spell on him for such a stupid reason…”

“Don’t be stupid, Magnus Bane. Alec is loving you! He will never mad at you, he knows you are doing this all because you are missing about him.” Magnus answered his own question again.

“Ohh… Magnus, just do it, don’t think too much! It’s a little locator spell only. Furthermore, you are just want to know your boyfriend’s location.” Magnus said. 

It should be okay, right?  
Just a little locator spell, Alec shouldn’t be angry one. 

Magnus thought hopefully, then he walked to the wardrobe and took out one of Alec’s shirt. After that, Magnus was closing his eyes and focused to do the locator spell. 

Once the images shown in Magnus’s mind coming clear, a wide smile showed on Magnus’s face.  
“Here you are~” Magnus said in a sweet tone. He saw Alec was standing on the rooftop with fully geared up Shadowhunter mode. Handsome as always, super cool like the best model all over the world.

Then, Magnus took a deep breath and put Alec’s shirt back to the wardrobe with a happy smiling face. After knew Alec’s location, Magnus walked back to his bed and sat down on it. 

A moment of silence.  
Magnus was getting bored, again. He seemed became nothing to do one more time.

‘Well, what should I do now…?’ Magnus bit his lips and all in idle mode.

Magnus sighed and talked to himself again. “Oh gosh… I really need to do something. Anything! I can’t just sit at here and waiting for Alec to come back.”

Magnus can’t help himself but think of what Alec told him during their earlier last call. Alec did say that he will be very busy and probably won’t coming to Magnus’s home tonight. 

This really made Magnus felt sad because he knew that Alec might not be coming to his home tonight. It also means that there’s a high chance that he can’t see his Alexander tonight. 

“Ohh… I’m boring and damn missing about you… Alec, my Alexander… Please show me a way and tell me what should I do now…” Magnus lying in the bed and feeling his heartaches was getting worse. 

Then, a quick crazy thought flashed across Magnus’s mind.

“Tracking Alec’s location is not a big deal, right? So…What about I’m going to help him? He is doing his shadowhunter job now, I know. But… He might also need a warlock’s assistance too, right? I am a warlock, so I can help him!”

Magnus blinked his eyes and suddenly became worried. “No…I can’t become such a clingy and stupid lover. Alec was doing his serious job now… If I’m going to disturb him, he certainly will be angry at me……” 

“But… I’m truly missing about him! I can’t do anything else without thinking of him! Oh gosh, I really need to see him right now! I don’t think I can survive the other minute without him by my side!” Magnus sighed heavily and then another crazy wild thought raised from his heart again. 

“Don’t be stupid, Magnus Bane! Missing your boyfriend never against the Clave law. Alec is loving you! He certainly won’t angry at you for such reason. So… Maybe you should open a portal to his side now! Maybe you can also help him on his Shadowhunter hunting job too! You are the High Warlock of Brooklyn after all! The Shadowhunters normally need your professional warlock assistance, doesn’t it?” Magnus murmured in a soft voice. 

After a moment later, Magnus finally made up his mind. 

“Just a little portal only… It won’t kill anybody and no harm at all! Maybe, I can also run over there, then hide aside quietly. I know I shouldn’t bring the troubles to Alec, so I won’t do it too. I can hide so he will never found out!” Magnus said with a delightful tone. Started feeling the hopes burning in his heart. “I can accompany at Alec’s side quietly. So if he needs my assistance, I can show up at any time. But on the contrary, if he is doing perfectly fine on his job, then I won’t disturb him at all. I just want to see his face, it’s not a crime at all. Alec is always a kind and understanding boyfriend, he sure won’t angry at me…”

Magnus took a few deep breaths to soothe his mood. 

Alec should be not angry at him, just because of these reasons, right?

Magnus actually still feeling worried about this, because he and Alec have some prior agreements upon started their love relationship. Which include that they promised each other that they won’t interfere with each other’s job at all, in all kinds of circumstances. 

Magnus sighed and started to re-think his eager decision. Maybe he should be patient and should not do any rush on the decision. Alec was busy on his Shadowhunter hunting job. So, Alec might be unhappy if he saw Magnus appeared there. 

What if Alec angry at Magnus, after he knows that Magnus was using the locator and tracking spell on him? What if Alec gets mad at Magnus after he noticed that Magnus was following to his on-duty place?

Magnus sighed, again. Feeling that his mind was full of confusion. He did not really know what should he do. But there’s one thing that he can a hundred percent sure about it.

“Oh…My Alexander… I miss you so…so… much.”

Magnus was rolling in the bed, again. The nothing to do feeling made him slowly gone insane. Should he need to re-mention it again? He’s damn bored! And, the feeling of think about his boyfriend, all those missing thoughts made Magnus became clingy than ever. He really needs to see his Alexander NOW!

Once again made up his mind, Magnus decided to follow his heart and intuition. 

“Alec, here I come…” Magnus jumped off the bed and then waving both his hands to open a colorful magic portal. He knew exactly what he needs now. 

Even Alec might scold him or angry at him, but Magnus knew it, he willing to take the consequences. Because if he continues to stay at home alone, he will get crazy!

——————————

Alec walked along the dark street with Jace and Isabelle. All of them were fully geared up and be alert all the time while looking around the surrounding. In fact, they have just finished some random demons’ lives, the excitement of killing was still burning in their blood. 

“Alec,” Jace called his Parabatai name softly to alert him. He sensed something was coming closer to Alec’s back. However, this time he's not really feeling any danger. But he wasn’t ready to let his guard down that easily. 

Alec nodded his head slightly and hold his bow and quiver carefully.  
There was something inside Alec’s heart which made Alec felt confused. 

‘Magnus’s scent.’ He thought himself and gazing around with furrowed brow. He wondered why he got such special weird feeling, it doesn’t make any sense at all.

“It’s weird.” Isabelle was sniffing around for some clues. Actually, she felt something different too. Because she seemed smelled Magnus’s perfume scent, but how is that possible?

“What’s weird?” Jace asked. 

“Do you guys smell that…?” Isabelle said.

Then, Jace and Alec exchanged a quick glance, they tried to sniff around. 

But at the same time, ‘the thing’ that coming closer to them seemed realized the mistake. So, ‘that thing’ covered the scents in the blink of eyes.

“There’s nothing.” Jace looked confused.

Isabelle was sniffing again. After a short while, she spoke again. “The scent was all gone. I can’t smell it either.”

Alec sighed but got nothing to say.

Jace kept looking around and then he walked closer to Alec. He doesn’t know how to describe the feeling, but there was something Jace not yet revealed to his siblings. It seemed something or someone was targeted on his Parabatai. Jace stood closer to Alec silently, tried to use his way to protect Alec from any harm. 

However, noticed that Jace coming closer to him, Alec looked like he sensed something unusual too. Jace normally won’t be such a protective manner. “What’s wrong? Any problem?” Alec asked Jace in a soft tone.

Jace shook his head, then he tried to focus on his Shadowhunter’s intuition senses. After a short moment of silence, Jace smirked confidently and gave a silent signal to Alec and Isabelle.

Alec and Isabelle exchange a glance and get ready themselves for any incoming fights secretly. Both of them know Jace well. Jace usually gave them this kind of signal, only when Jace was planning to lure or drag the demon out and start a fight.

Everything happened too fast. Isabelle holds her whip tightly and Alec also raised his bow and quiver. With a clean and fast move, Jace turned his body unexpectedly. 

“Why don’t you show up your face?” Jace shouted to the darkness. Then, his glowing seraph blade was stabbing into a dark shadow place very quickly, which made ‘that thing’ not really have enough time to duck and cover from the Jace’s fierce attack.

Then, the next moment all the young Shadowhunters gasped with widening shocked eyes faces, when they finally see the true identity of ‘that thing’.

“MAGNUS!” Alec looked panic and wanted to rush to Magnus’s side in the next second. 

However, Isabelle stopped Alec in time.  
“Alec, wait! It could be any shape-shifting demon too!”

“No, he isn’t the demon!” Alec shouted eagerly.

Jace, on the other hand, he was totally shocked. He saw Magnus was moaning in pain and pressing on his injured bleeding abdomen, then fell down on the ground weakly. But there’s nothing Jace can do, he looked in a daze with a half-open mouth, and his right hand still holding that glowing seraph blade. 

“Oh, angel. Magnus, Magnus…?” Alec already rushed to Magnus now. He pulled Magnus into his shaking arms and asked in a panic tone. “Magnus, oh love… How are you feeling now? Can you heal yourself?”

Magnus bit his lips and gazing at Alec with a soft wry smile.  
“I’m sorry… I messed up…”

“Shh… Stop talking nonsense. Magnus, take my strength and heal yourself, please…” Alec begged in a soft tone, he was damn worried and looked like he’s gonna cry at any time due to the unbearable heartaches.

Magnus gasped in pain and then he holds Alec’s hand tightly. Magnus closed his eyes and tried to focus on the self-healing spell. However, he didn’t take any strength from Alec at all. 

Isabelle ran to Jace and tapping Jace’s back gently to comfort him.  
“Jace, this is not your fault. Don’t blame yourself.” 

Jace sighed and shook my head. “It’s my fault. I should stop the attack…”

“You are just trying to protect us. Normally, demons will never give us any time to get ready ourselves. Furthermore, no one can expect that Magnus is coming here.” Isabelle sighed too. Then, Isabelle looking at Alec with a sympathy look and she showed her concern on Magnus after that. 

“How’s the Magnus now? Are all the wounds be healed?” Isabelle asked. 

Alec didn’t reply on Isabelle’s question. He hugged Magnus carefully and waiting for Magnus has done the healing. Once the healing light on Magnus’s hand starting to fade away, Alec sighed in relief and asked quickly. “Magnus, how are you feeling now? You didn’t take my strength, right? Because I can’t feel anything on it!”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine now,” Magnus answered softly. He took a few deep breaths and rested himself in Alec’s warm arms. 

“Oh…Thank Angel.” Alec felt his heart beating fast and almost made him dying when the moment that he saw Magnus was injured by Jace.

“Hey, sorry buddy. I’m really don’t mean it to hurt you…I just don’t know why you are here… But still, I’m truly sorry about that…” Jace apologized sincerely to Magnus. 

Magnus smiled weakly. “It’s okay, apology accepted. It’s actually my fault…Because I came here without informing you.”

Jace and Isabelle sighed in a sync breathing.

“Magnus, you can’t do that again. You should know we are in hunting mission mode, it could be very dangerous!” Isabelle said. 

Magnus shrugged but say nothing. He was moving his eyes from Isabelle and focused on Alec, however, Alec’s scary look made Magnus knew that he was in very deep trouble. 

Alec looked very serious now. He sent a stern look at Magnus. “Why are you here? I thought you should stay at home now.”

Magnus sighed sadly, felt speechless, not knowing what should he says to Alec. Can he tell all the truth? Will Alec forgives him?

Noticed that the atmosphere between Alec and Magnus was getting weird, Jace sighed gently. “What about… Let’s call it a day?”

Isabelle sighed too. “I think the demon hunting party should come to the end. So, I agree with Jace’s suggestion.” 

“Seriously, you really want to stop our duty in such a rush? Hey, both of you never acted like this before. And, the important thing is that we not see any demon boss yet! Are you sure that we can just be leaving here that early?” Alec asked. 

Jace replied in an honest tone. “Come on, Alec, just admit it. I don’t think all of us can still have a hunting mood now.”

Isabelle gave Alec an understanding smile. “Alec, you should bring Magnus back home now. He needs to take a rest.”

Alec sighed and finally nodded his head. 

“Hey, Alec. Whatever happened, be easy on Magnus. He still on recovering.” Isabelle said.

Magnus smiled awkwardly to Isabelle, express his gratitude in a silent mode.  
Isabelle shrugged in a cool manner.

“…Alec, I’m sorry about Magnus… I…I’m never want to hurt him…” Jace said in a hesitated tone.

Alec sighed again. “Don’t worry about it. I know you are just trying to protect us.” Then, Alec gave Jace a soft smile. “And I know that you already exercise restraint. If you gave your best shot over him, I don’t think Magnus still have a chance to survive.” Don’t know why, but Alec seemed can sense something that Jace not really talk about.

Jace nodded his head quietly. Actually, he’s not really feel relieved, even after Alec said that he doesn’t blame him.

“Come, let’s go home.” Isabelle grabbed Jace’s arm and pulled him along with her.

Magnus sat up from Alec’s assistance silently. Then, he opened a portal quickly before Alec was able to stop it in time. 

“You shouldn’t do that! You are injured!” Alec shouted at Magnus.

Magnus bit his lips and replied in a very soft low tone. “I’m good.”  
Then, his eyes were looking down on the ground. 

Alec seemed to want to say something else. But Magnus spoke again. “Can we back home first…?” Magnus begged and looked into Alec’s eyes. After that, Alec was feeling defeated. He sighed and nodded. Then, Alec carried Magnus with his strong arms directly with fast but gentle moves. He tried his best being careful and not really want to make Magnus feel any uncomfortable. 

Magnus sensed Alec’s worries towards him all the time. He knew Alec was angry but Alec seemed trying to play nice with him too. Although how angry Alec was, but Magnus knew that Alec was concerning about him. A soft smile showed on Magnus' face when Alec carried him and walked into the portal. 

——————————

Magnus’s loft, the bedroom.

Alec put Magnus on the bed gently and covered up Magnus in a blanket. “How are you feeling now?”

“I’m good,” Magnus said. 

“Stop lying. You looked sweating pale and your hands are cold…” Alec caressing Magnus’s cheek. “It must be very painful…”

“Yeah…It was painful but...I’m happy.” Magnus replied.

Alec raised his brow and gave Magnus an unbelievable look.

Magnus explained. “You are worried about me.”

“Of course I am.” Alec sighed and continued. “Why you went there? And, how you know that I’m at there…?”

Magnus clenched his fist and looked nervous.  
Alec looked confused when he sensed Magnus’s guilt. 

“What really happened? Tell me the truth, don’t lie to me.” Alec said. 

“It’s my fault…I’m sorry, please don’t angry at me.” After took a deep breath, Magnus started to talk again. “I’m bored and missed you. I…I just want to check on you, so I was using the locator spell on you. But after that, I can’t hold my desire any longer. Thus, I opened a portal and run to you directly.”

Alec staring at Magnus with a complicated feeling. 

Magnus looked worried and sad. “I know you are angry at me… But please don’t give me any silent treatment. You can shout at me, like what you did just now. You can scold me and blaming me for doing such stupid things…But please, don’t ignore me…Alexander, please don't ignore me…”

Noticed that Magnus was almost crying, Alec can’t remain that cool manner anymore. He leaned closer and pressed a gentle kiss on Magnus’s mouth. 

“Hush, hush...When you become such clingy?” Alec asked with a soft smile.

Magnus bit his lips and recall what Alec just did. Then, he spoke. “I don’t know. But I just want to see you. I miss you a lot lately, Alexander.”

Alec laughed softly. “I know me too. I want to see you all the time. Every second, every single moment.”

Magnus asked in surprise. “You too?”

“Yes, I am. But Magnus, please don’t do such thing again.” Alec sighed. 

Magnus nodded. “I know, and I am truly sorry. You have my words, I promised that I won’t disturb your Shadowhunter job anymore.”

“Hey, it’s not what I mean.” Alec sighed again. “Magnus, I am happy to see you and really love it if you can accompany all the time. But you know, if you want to see me, you can tell me directly, instead of doing that secret tracking and following me in the dark. It could be very dangerous as you see. You have no idea how much my heartache caused me! I almost fainted because of you, when I saw Jace injured you with the seraph blade!”

Magnus stunned by Alec’s sincere words when he looking into Alec’s red teary eyes.  
“Alexander…”

“Magnus, please always be okay and don’t injure anymore. Can you promise me?” Alec asked. 

Magnus nodded his head firmly. 

“So how… Are you fully healed now?” Alec asked in a concerned tone. He tried to pull Magnus’s shirt and wanted to check the injured wound, but Magnus stopped him.

“I am fine now,” Magnus said.

“You didn’t take my strength when you do the healing spell. Why?” Alec asked. 

Magnus smiled sadly but finally spoke the truth. “Firstly, I am confident that I can fully heal myself without taking away your strength. Secondly, I know that I might become weak because of the side effect of the healing spell. So… If I am fatigued, I thought you will at least be easy on me, no matter how angry you are…”

Alec sighed and totally defeated by what Magnus said. “Stupid dumb dumb… How can I angry at you?” Alec stroking Magnus’s hair. “Are you feeling any pain now?”

“No. The wound was healed and I am fine, but just feeling a little bit tired and sleepy.” Magnus answered. 

Alec nodded in relief.

“Alec…”

“What’s wrong?” Alec gazing at Magnus with deep love. “Do you need anything? Tell me, I’ll get it for you. Hungry? Or… Are you thirsty?”

Magnus shook his head with a slight happy smile. Then, he said in a very soft tone. “Everything I need is right here in front of me, and I am staring at him now.”

Alec smiled. “Hey…You win, Magnus.”

“I…Win?” Magnus asked in a confused tone.

“Yeah, you win. You win over my heart, you win over my soul and you… You have won my forgiven as well. Magnus, I forgive your reckless tonight. But please promise that you will never do such a dangerous thing anymore. It is very lucky that Jace can hold his attack in time…”

“He holds his attack on me…?” Magnus looked confused. “Did he…?”

Alec chuckled and nodded. “Yes, he did. Jace normally just need one-shot to finish a demon, especially those stalking in the darkness behind us. But he spared your life… So… I guessed that maybe he already sensed something different when he attacked you.”

“Is it…?”

“Yes, indeed.” Alec smiled and pressed another gentle kiss on Magnus’s mouth.

Magnus felt happy and wished to get more kisses from Alec, but Alec moved backward and looked at Magnus with a light naughty laugh. “Still want more?”

“Needless to say. I need more kisses, give me more, please…” Magnus frowned with an unsatisfied look. 

Alec chuckled. Then, he jumped onto the bed. Magnus clung to Alec and hugged him tightly. 

“Next time if you feel the need, you can run to me and see me whenever you want to. BUT just under one condition.” Alec said in a gentle tone.

“What is it?”

“You must have to call me first when you know that I’m on Shadowhunter duty. Because I can’t handle one more incident like tonight anymore. Got it?” Alec tugged Magnus closer to his chest.

Magnus smiled and nodded. “I promise.”

Alec smiled too. Then, he leaned down and kissing Magnus passionately with much love.

 

[The End]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, hope you all can enjoy the story.  
> Feel free to leave a review after reading, thank you and much love ya!
> 
>  *Special dedicate this story to my loyal reader on FFN, nciscsinycastleleveragelover.
> 
> ————————————
> 
> *SPECIAL FOR CHINESE READERS ONLY! CHINESE VERSION of 'RUN TO YOU' is AVAILABLE NOW!
> 
> 至所有中文读者！  
> 改编翻译《奔向你》简体中文版可前往：  
> https://novel.banananetwork.com.my/book/851


End file.
